


Work of Art

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Shot, F/F, Masturbation, Other, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: Grapholagnia - The urge to stare at obscene pictures.</p>
<p>Cullen has some fun with confiscated contraband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work of Art

He’d forgotten it was there until it tumbled from his breast plate as he undressed after a very long, very trying day. He bent down and snatched up the folded parchment, noticing the feel of the fibers that had been rubbed bare from heavy use.

“What in the…” he muttered to himself as he unfolded it, and then he remembered. It was a drawing - done by a very skilled artist - of two women with not a scrap of clothing between them in the midst of pleasuring one another. He’d discovered a few of his men shirking their duties and ogling the artwork and had confiscated it after giving them a verbal lashing and a strong warning. Cullen was a soldier and no stranger to dirty pictures being passed around, but that sort of behavior should stay confined to the barracks after hours.

He pursed his lips at the drawing, noting the jarring realism of the women’s bodies, the intensity of their expressions, the vivid details like the beads of sweat on their breasts, the supple curves, the incredibly large nipples on the one with the dark hair…

The Commander shook his head and flicked the drawing into the bin. He really didn’t need to be gawking at some smutty drawing like a randy teenager; he had a flesh and blood lover that satisfied his every desire and then some, albeit one that he missed very much. The Inquisitor had been gone almost two months now.

And yet an hour later he was still wide awake, staring between the gap in his ceiling and his waste bin. He wouldn’t even need to light a candle with the amount of moonlight that was flooding his loft…

Moments later he had the parchment in hand while he lay on the bed and he allowed himself to take it all in, to stare at every detail. He’d never spent much time fantasizing about sex and certainly not about two women together, but this…this was more exciting than he had expected. The way their long fingers dug into each other’s folds, the intricacies of their sexes rendered with such loving detail, but more importantly the way they looked at each other, lips parted and glistening and half-lidded eyes, Cullen could almost feel their desire blazing through the paper. He had to give credit to the artist, whoever they were, it was almost like seeing the act in person. This couldn’t have been drawn from memory, he realized, and the idea of these women doing this while someone watched tipped him over the edge he’d been teetering on.

His sword hand disappeared under the blanket and he wasn’t at all surprised to find that he was already swollen. His instinct was to be efficient and get it over with, as he usually did, but something told him to enjoy himself, to let his imagination run loose. Still looking at the drawing while he ran his hand up and down his length, he imagined he was the one in that room watching, and they were just getting warmed up for him, that he would be next. He stroked faster, surprised at how aroused he was by the thought, and suddenly one of the woman’s faces was replaced by the Inquisitor’s. He imagined her fingers pumping into the dark-haired woman and sucking on her exaggerated nipples slowly and reverently, all the while looking back at Cullen with promises of what was to come, but only if he was patient. The dark-haired woman was reaching between the Inquisitor’s legs and curling her fingers inside of her, causing his lover to toss her head back and cry out -

His head and shoulders jerked up from the bed then and he groaned while he came, angling himself so he coated his chest and stomach instead of the sheets. He had meant to draw it out longer but he couldn’t have stopped if he had tried. To be fair, it had been a while. He laid there for a moment feeling a bit woozy from the force of his orgasm, definitely more than a stress release, and he realized with dismay he had crushed the picture in his hand. He sat up and quickly smoothed it out, amused at the relief he felt when he discovered he hadn’t ruined it. The less he thought about how many others might have done the exact same thing, the better.

He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to keep the drawing. After all, it would be a shame to waste such lovely artwork.


End file.
